iSurprise
by Samlovesham
Summary: A collection of short, heartfelt, song-related moments of iCarly couples. Includes Seddie, Spam, Creddie, Fencer, & Cam.


* * *

**Seddie** (_Sam & Freddie_)  
The All-American Rejects** – **"**Dirty Little Secret**"  
(Freddie's POV)

"_Who has to know the way she feels inside? Those thoughts I can't deny. These sleeping thoughts won't lie, and all I've tried to hide. It's eating me apart. Trace this life out_."

Sometimes I look at Sam and wonder how she could keep our secret so well. She's told me (well, hit me) multiple times that Carly's noticed me look at Sam in a weird way. I pray that she hasn't figured it out. I can't help it; our kiss is driving me insane. It's made me uninterested in pursuing Carly for her heart and instead shifted over to that insane blonde-head I've always disapproved of.

I let my head fall back on the bean bag I sat on just as the studio door opened. I looked at the door upside down and saw the Sam walk towards me. I sat upright immediately and patted down my hair. I didn't want to look messy in front of her, though I probably looked like a lot of things to her.

"Aww, is little Fredork trying to look pretty for me?" Sam teased as she playfully pinched my cheek. I smirked at her.

"What's it to you?" I asked her as she fell back on the bean bag next to me.

"Just curious." Sam paused. "And you're extremely bad at lying, you know that right?"

"I'm aware." I responded. I casually inched over to her.

"And you're aware that if Carly finds about that kiss, I'll break your bones in a million places?"

"I'm aware of that too." I inched even closer. It was a bold move, but Sam always did make my life more exciting.

"And you're aware that if you're trying to bust a move on me right now I'll…"

I moved closer until our faces almost caressed each other.

"You'll what?" I teased her.

"I'll…"

She seemed lost for words. I took the opportunity and kissed her softly, and this time, she kissed me back.

* * *

**Spam** (_Spencer & Sam_)  
Elliott Yamin – "**One Word**"

"_You were __always there when I was going through all kinds of changes__. __You kept me lifted, said I'm gifted and you know I'm gonna make it. One word, all I can say is amazing._"

Sam opened the door to the Shay's loft. She threw herself onto the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Debating whether I should change the locks." Spencer said casually as he walked out of kitchen wiping his hands with a rag.

"C'mon! It's just me!" Sam smiled brightly. It made Spencer smile.

"Which is why I might be changing it."

Sam scoffed as a reply. She turned on the T.V., but noticed that a fish sculpture was right next to it. It made Sam laugh.

"You're… laughing at a mass murder in Tokyo?" Spencer asked as he walked up to the couch behind Sam.

"Huh?" Sam noticed the news on the T.V. "Ohh, no. I looked at the fish sculpture next to the T.V. Made me think of that one time where you were supposed to sculpt ME, but instead made a fish."

Sam looked up at Spencer. He only smirked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing, forget it." Spencer waved it off and re-entered the kitchen.

"No, tell me. I can read your facial expressions." Sam sat at the kitchen island and examined the Shay's dinner that Spencer prepared.

"Well, actually the real reason I couldn't sculpt you was because I couldn't capture you just right." Sam's eyebrows ruffled in confusion as Spencer turned around from the sink to look at her. "It's an artist thing." Spencer tried to clear up her confusion.

"So, if I asked you to say one word that you think describes me, what would you say?" Sam asked. The question took Spencer back a little, but he looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Amazing."

* * *

**Creddie** (_Carly & Freddie_)  
Jordin Sparks** – **"**Tattoo**"  
(Carly's POV)

"_I loved you once, needed protection__. __You're still a part of everything I do__. __You're on my heart just like a tattoo_."

I tapped my pencil on my desk. I couldn't focus on any of my homework. These are the moments I wished I hadn't taken the scholarship.

Suddenly, my dorm door swung open. It was my current boyfriend, Jeff.

"Hey, babe. There's a party in a dorm a few halls away, wanna go?" He asked. I glanced down at my unfinished homework, all the homework I still had to do, and looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry, I have a ton of homework to do. I can't." I said. He sighed and shook his head. I hated when he did that, as if I disappointed him.

"Okay, see you later then." He said a bit coldly and walked out without closing the door. I grumbled as I stood up to close the door and sat back down. I really wondered why I was with that him.

Then, I heard a familiar ping. I looked at my computer and it was an instant message.

"**Did ya sniff the fruit salad yet?**"

I laughed at Freddie's message, it had been an inside joke between Freddie and I to make fun of Sam and her ex-boyfriend, Jonah's inside joke.

"**No not yet, waiting for the right moment :)**"

I replied, and then Freddie invited me to a webcam chat. I accepted and saw Freddie's face smiling.

"Hey." He said while giving a little wave.

"Hey. How's it been in Seattle?" I asked.

"Erm…" Freddie mumbled as he looked around his room as if searching for the answer. "Lonely, I guess you can say…"

"Oh, same here." I replied.

"Really? Oh, sorry to hear that then…" He said and fumbled with his headset. A moment of silence flew by. "Y'know…" Freddie began. Carly looked up from her homework indicating she was listening. "…I miss you."

Carly didn't know how to react, was he hitting on her like he always was or just sincerely really missed her? Carly looked at him.

"I miss you too."

Surprisingly, she really did.

* * *

**Fencer** (_Freddie & Spencer_)  
Fall Out Boy – "**Grand Theft Autmn**"  
(Spencer's POV)

"_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.__Maybe he won't find out what I know: __you were the last good thing about this part of town_."

I was making a new sculpture in the kitchen. Gee, I hope the Poodle owner loves the sculpture I named "POODLE MANIA!" …Okay, the name still needs work.

All of the sudden, the door flung open and in walked a depressed-looking teen. I looked up and saw Freddie with a sad look on his face.

"Do you know where Carly is?" Freddie asked.

"No, she's out with.. um, whatever that boy's name is. Jet?"

"You mean Jeff?" Freddie let out an exasperated sigh. I nodded. "She's always with him…"

I gave a little frown in Freddie's direction.

"What about Sam?"

I shook my head. "Haven't seen her since yesterday when I saw her run out with the whole thing of ham." Odd sight, really.

Freddie put his head on the kitchen counter.

"Anything bothering you kiddo?" Spencer petted Freddie's head as he got more things for his sculpture.

"Well… " Freddie hesitated as he observed my sculpture. "My dad called us earlier." I looked up at him. I've known Freddie's family for a pretty long while, before Carly and Sam met him. And I know that Freddie's dad left them when Freddie was only a baby. Things like this could destroy someone, especially a kiddo like Freddie y'know?

"How do you feel?" I asked as I put down everything and sat in front of Freddie at the table.

"I don't know. I feel angry that he left and left me fatherless, but he's still my dad no matter what I do. My mom is probably still shouting at him on the phone, which is why I'm here."

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could think to say.

"Don't be." Freddie paused. "He wants to come back and live with us."

I didn't know what to say, I just blinked repeatedly. Freddie looked away, but I know he started crying. I got up from my seat and gave him the biggest hug I could give. He accepted it.

The door opened.

"Woah, daddy." A blonde-girl remarked.

* * *

**Cam** (_Carly & Sam_)  
Kelly Clarkson – "**Hear Me**"  
(Sam's POV)

"_I'm restless and wild. I fall, but I try. I need someone to understand. Can you hear me? I'm lost in my thoughts, and baby I've fought for all that I've got. Can you hear me?_"

There's yet another strange man in our home. I hate it when my mom does this, but I pretend like it doesn't bother me when I'm around people. I can't stand being in the house-wait, it's not even a house, and it's an apartment-when my mom brings a guy home. Keeping all of this bottled in me is hell.

"Hey, are you alright, Sam?" Carly asked. We were walking around the mall, shopping for a present for stupid, little Freddie's birthday.

"Yeah, of course. I just don't see why I have to be here. It's not like I'm getting the nub anything." I said in a bored tone, trying to cover up my real thoughts.

"No, there's something else that's bothering you." She persisted.

"Carly, there's nothing wrong, I swear." I said. She gave me that look implying that she knew I was lying. I looked away avoiding her eyes and shuffled my feet. I hated how she could see through my lies. Well, I guess that's why we're best friends.

"I just… hate being home." I said softly. Carly put an arm around me and attempted to cheer me up.

"Well, you're not home right now. Have fun!" She said brightly. Even if it was a simple saying, just her and her smile always made my life at least a little better.

"Hey girls, what's happenin?" One of the guys said smirking.

"Get lost, skunk bag." I threatened. Boys nowadays just started to annoy me so much, even the cute ones.

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty." He responded. I glared at him.

"Do you want a fist in your mouth too? Cuz' that's what you're getting!" I said and charged at him. Carly stopped me before I punched him. The boys went away, leaving me shaking in anger.

"I wonder what you'd do without me." Carly said with her arms still around me.

And I got to thinking; my life wouldn't be the same without her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First iCarly fic, woo! Fencer and Cam we're awkward for me to write, I just pulled all these moments out of the blue, so bear with me. -sweatdrop- I hope you guys like! Comment and/or fave. if you do! :)


End file.
